


A secret knowledge...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [169]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sometimes, what you need is an exchange student from Denmark!





	A secret knowledge...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts), [Rubytearz74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubytearz74/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A secret gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862746) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Ruby for the initial idea, PersianSlipper for the idea of writing a part 2!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was waiting for Sherlock…  _I can’t believe how daft I’ve been! I should have known to not believe a word of what he said!_ He blushed as he recalls what happened at the surgery few hours ago.

> The director was touring the clinic with an exchange intern from Denmark. Has the future doctor hold the door for John, he – wanted to be nice – thanked with a clear ‘Tak du, min elskede’. The Danish woman started to laugh merrily. “I’m sorry Doctor Watson, but I’m a married woman!” With a chuckle she added “You just said, 'thank you my love.'" 

_To think that Sherlock has been saying that to me for months before he... before Bart's… It’s my turn to play with his mind a bit._  He smirks at the noise of Sherlock climbing the stairs, before putting a calm face.

“Hello. Oh… tea!” Walking quickly to the kitchen to get the cup of tea that was waiting for him, Sherlock eyes the tray full of cookies  on the kitchen table. His tea in hand, he walks back to the living, taking the tray with him. “Do you want a cookie?”

“Yes.” John pauses. “… Tak du, min elskede”

Sherlock freezes, not knowing if his friend…  _knew_.

Without saying another word, John simply left the detective alone in the room, absolutely baffled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
